Enfin heureux ?
by fandebones
Summary: Booth et Brennan sont enfin ensemble, ils sont heureux ensemble, mais une certaine femme pourrait bien tout changer à ça...venez découvrir !  Dédié à tous mes lecteurs ! 1000% B&B


_**J'ai écrit cet OS ce week-end pour tous ceux qui lisent mon autre fic et qui sont désespérés ! J'espère leur remonter le moral...**_

_**En espérant que cet OS vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à toutes ! (et à tous)**_

_** Cet OS est dédié à T'Pau, qui me fait toujours autant rire avec ses reviews et pour qui j'ai initialement écrit cet OS !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Enfin heureux<span>

_«On a beau dire, on est tous pareils, on est foncièrement seuls, des créatures singulières qui se tournent autour, à la recherche du moindre signal d'une vraie relation. Certains ne vont pas chercher là où il faudrait, d'autres perdent espoir, parce que dans leurs têtes ils se disent : «Il n'y a personne qui m'aime». Mais on est tous pareils, on continue à chercher encore et encore. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il arrive que parfois, j'ai bien dit parfois, deux de ces créatures uniques se croisent et qu'il y ait une étincelle. Eh oui Bones, lui est charmant et elle elle est très belle, et c'est peut-être tout ce qu'ils voient en premier. Mais faire l'amour...faire l'amour...c'est lorsque deux êtres ne font plus qu'un.» -Extrait de Monsieur Ed 3x03_

Brennan rentra chez elle. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air. Elle sourit. Quel homme parfait.

Elle posa son sac et enleva son manteau et ses chaussures avant de se faufiler discrètement dans la cuisine. Elle se mit derrière son homme et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa tête sur son dos. L'homme devant elle sourit, reconnaissant cette étreinte si familière depuis quelques mois.  
>«Bones, murmura-t-il.<p>

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-elle.

-Toi aussi mon amour. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-À part que tu n'étais pas là...oui. Et toi ?

-À part mon épaule qui est encore douloureuse, ça va.»

Le sourire de Brennan disparut. Elle retira ses mains et sa tête du dos de son homme. Il s'en aperçut et se retourna, laissant son plat mijoter. Il essuya du pouce une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Brennan et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

XXXXX

_Brennan se précipita vers son partenaire, au sol. Elle faisait pression sur la blessure, qui ne faisait que saigner davantage._

_«Booth...restez avec moi...s'il vous plaît...Booth...je vous en prie...je vous aime...ne me laissez pas...j'ai besoin de vous...»_

XXXXX

Brennan releva la tête vers lui.

«Promets-moi que tu ne referas jamais une chose aussi stupide.

-Pour moi ce n'était pas stupide Bones. Pour moi c'était juste de l'amour.

-Non, c'était une décision tout à fait irrationnelle et scientifiquement impossible à défendre.

-L'amour n'est pas scientifique Bones. C'est juste...l'amour. Tu ne peux pas le ranger dans l'une de tes catégories scientifiques, tu ne peux pas le définir, le décrire. Tu peux seulement essayer.

-Je m'en fiche. Ne refais jamais ça Booth. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Sinon je te promets que je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Ça me ferait trop mal Booth, tu comprends ? Ça _m'a_ fait trop mal. Je ne le supporterai pas une troisième fois. Alors ne refais jamais ça. La prochaine fois, laisse-moi prendre la balle.

-B...

-S'il te plaît, fit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Je t'en prie Booth. Promets-le moi.

-Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas Bones. Je ne pourrai jamais te promettre de ne pas jouer au chevalier blanc. Je ne pourrai jamais te laisser prendre une balle alors que j'aurais pu t'en empêcher, et tu le sais. Mais j'essaierai, ça je te le promets. Et puis, on n'a pas que des mauvais souvenirs liés à ça. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais...ça a été l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie, si ce n'est le plus beau. Alors ça...ça valait toutes les balles de la Terre. Surtout avec ce qui s'est passé après...» fit-il avec un sourire.

Brennan sourit en retour.

XXXXX

_Booth ouvrit les yeux. Il vit d'abord du blanc, beaucoup de blanc. Puis une odeur puissante d'éther lui vint au nez. Mais elle était mêlée à une autre odeur, plus proche de son nez. Une sorte de mélange de framboise et de cerise. Bones. Il sentait sa tête posée sur son épaule, et sa main dans la sienne. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, lui dire qu'il était réveillé, mais il n'y parvint pas. Sa gorge le brûlait. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il serra la main de Bones faiblement, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle le sente. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa tête se souleva et son regard croisa ses yeux bleus, qui étaient alors plutôt gris à ce moment-là._

_«Booth ? Vous êtes vivant ?»_

_ Il essaya à nouveau de parler, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sa gorge lui faisait encore plus mal. Pourtant il avait tant de choses à lui dire, à commencer par «je t'aime» ! Mais rien à faire, sa gorge ne semblait pouvoir produire aucun son. Il vit Brennan s'inquiéter de plus en plus :_

_«Booth ? Booth, dites quelque chose. Parlez-moi. S'il vous plaît. Dites quelque chose.»_

_ Il essaya encore une fois, mais toujours rien. Sa gorge était desséchée, comme si elle avait passé des heures au Soleil. Aucune de ses cordes vocales ne semblait vouloir bouger. Soudain le visage de sa partenaire disparut de son champ de vision. Mais elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un médecin. Ce dernier lui ouvrit les deux paupières en grand et les vérifia avec une petite lampe. Puis ce dernier lui ouvrit la bouche et regarda à l'intérieur, au fond de la gorge._

_«Les voies respiratoires ont l'air normales, les cordes vocales aussi._

_-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parle pas ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Il est peut-être déshydraté, l'opération a pu avoir ce genre d'effet. Je vais lui injecter un liquide hydratant et lui faire boire une bouteille d'eau. Monsieur, essayez de vous redresser s'il vous plaît.»_

_ Booth s'exécuta. Il se redressa à grand-peine, s'appuyant sur ses bras._

_«Je vais vous laisser. Surtout, restez dans cette position. Madame, vous pouvez rester avec votre mari._

_-Je...il...nous ne sommes pas mariés._

_-Ah, dans ce cas pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle._

_-Docteur, corrigea-t-elle. Docteur Brennan._

_-Docteur Brennan.»_

_ Le docteur sortit. Brennan se rassit près de Booth et posa sa main sur sa joue :_

_«Booth...pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?»_

_ Il voulait lui répondre, il n'avait jamais rien voulu aussi fort de toute sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors pour toute réponse, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Brennan et l'embrassa du mieux qu'il put. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, celles de Brennan légèrement humides. Il sentit sa main se placer dans sa nuque et dans le bas de ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa joue droite et la caressait doucement._

_ Le baiser était court, doux, mais tellement bon pour chacun des deux. Ils se sentaient partir pour un petit nuage rose bien loin de leurs problèmes et de leurs peurs. Toutes les barrières tombaient enfin, aussi bien celles des craintes les plus secrètes et les plus personnelles, que celles des règlements du F.B.I et de la ligne que Booth avait lui-même créée. Tous les masques tombaient, tous les artifices disparaissaient, l'agent spécial Booth du F.B.I si sûr de lui et fort en apparence, le docteur Brennan au cœur froid et indifférente à tous les sentiments, ces deux personnages disparaissaient pour laisser place à Seeley et Tempérance. À cet instant, ils étaient simplement eux-mêmes._

XXXXX

Brennan et Booth se séparèrent.

«Ce que j'aime tes lèvres c'est fou...» dit-il en replongeant sur son objectif.

Brennan accueillit les lèvres de son amant avec joie. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui, maintenant le contact entre leurs bouches.

Booth fut ramené à la réalité par une odeur de brûlé qui lui arriva au nez. Il se décolla de Brennan et se retourna.

«Mon repas est brûlé... constata-t-il tristement.

-Ce n'est pas grave...

-Tu veux qu'on passe directement au dessert ?

-Ça dépend...qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu ?

-Moi...

-Oh, je vois...»

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre...

* * *

><p>Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Ils étaient allongés dans le lit de Brennan. Elle avait sa tête sur le torse de son amant, et ils regardaient le plafond.<p>

«C'est vrai qu'il y a aussi eu de bons moments...

-Tu vois Bones, tout n'est toujours pas noir dans la vie. Et parfois, certaines choses qu'on pourrait considérer comme mauvaises aboutissent à de bonnes choses, comme là maintenant.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi.

-Quoi ? fit-il en se redressant brusquement. Tu penses que nous...que nous ne sommes pas une bonne chose ?

-Si, seulement...je ne sais pas si ce qui s'est passé entre nous aurait dû se passer. Je veux dire...qu'est-ce qui se passera quand le F.B.I apprendra que nous sommes ensemble ? Est-ce qu'ils vont nous séparer, ou bien...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, murmura Booth d'une voix rassurante en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il ne se passera rien, ils ne nous sépareront pas.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Parce que je ne les laisserai pas nous séparer, et Camille non plus. Je t'aime, et je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent, de ce que Cullen pense. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et rien ne changera ça. Ok ?»

Il caressa doucement sa joue, essuyant les quelques larmes qui y coulaient. Brennan mit sa main sur celle de son amant et sourit légèrement. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, à la fois tendrement et passionnément.

«Je t'aime Bones. N'en doute jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Et c'est pour toujours.»

Brennan sourit, reconnaissant _son_ Booth, et se blottit dans ses bras. Ce mot, _toujours_, la rassurait tellement. Pour beaucoup de gens ce mot n'est pas grand-chose, ils l'utilisent à tout vent, mais pour elle ce mot représentait beaucoup. C'était une promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner, malgré tout. C'était le bon. Maintenant elle en était certaine. C'était Lui. L'homme de sa vie. Celui qu'elle ne devait pas laisser partir. Et elle ne le laisserait jamais partir.

De toute façon, c'était impossible. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait plus jamais partir. Parce que chacun était devenu l'autre. Ils remplissaient le même espace désormais, faisant voler en éclat toutes les lois physiques. Chacun était l'autre, et ils formaient un tout. Ils avaient chacun besoin de l'autre pour exister, tout en étant diamétralement opposés, comme l'ombre et la lumière. Ils étaient deux âmes sœurs qui s'étaient cherchées depuis trop longtemps, qui s'étaient tourné autour, pour finalement se trouver. Ils étaient Booth et Brennan. Deux noms que rien ne pourrait jamais séparer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Vos réactions ? Un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plaît, c'est la première fois que je m'essaie au style romantique...<strong>_


End file.
